Surprise, surprise
by SnowieeXx
Summary: Maya Matlin was always thought of as the girl who was always happy. Campbell Saunders was known as the great Hockey player. Zig Novak was known was the guy who always got the girl. Nope, he didn't always get what he wanted. Cam wasn't always happy about hockey. Maya wasn't happy. Cam/Maya Zig/Maya. Everything stays the same. Surprise, surprise.


Maya Matlin stared at her thin complexion in the mirror. _I can't believe I'm in high school! This will be exciting! _ She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating in her pocket.

_**R u excited M? Hi Skool here we come! – Zig**_

_** You bet I am! I can't figure out wut 2 wear! – Maya**_

_** I'll pick u up at 7:30, KK? – Zig**_

_** K, c u then! – Maya**_

__Maya put on a light blue lace dress with a white thin belt. The blonde ran in to the bathroom and played games on her phone until the curling iron was heated. She sped through her hair, curling it perfectly. She quickly brushed her teeth, put on ballet flats, ran downstairs to grab an apple, and got her backpack.

_**I'm here! – Zig**_

Maya walked outside to see Zig's familiar face. "Hey!" Maya waved.

"Hey M." Zig walked up the porch steps to give her a quick kiss. Zig walked down the porch steps and motioned for Maya to hold his hand.. "M'lady." Maya smiled and intertwined their fingers..

"Ready for your first day of school?" Zig asked as they started walking.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Maya exclaimed.

The walk was fairly short, so Maya and Zig got there 15 minutes early.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Maya walked up the unfamiliar steps of Degrassi Community School. As she looked around the school, she bumped into someone, and the person fell on top of her.

"I am so sorry!" Maya exclaimed.

"Don't be sorry!" A soft voice said. Maya finally opened her eyes and they locked with chocolate brown ones.

"I should be the one that's sorry. Oops, I should get off of you now!" The guy said.

"Okay." The guy reached out his hand and Maya took it. "I'm Cam, by the way." Cam said, smiling.

"I'm Maya. Nice to meet you." Maya realized they were still holding hands and they both immediately let go.

"My teammates are waiting, I have to go." Cam sighed sympathetically and walked away. Maya went to the bathroom, and went to find Zig.

"Zig, I just made my first friend." Maya sing-songed.

"That's great, My." Zig replied happily. "Who is **she**?"

"A he, but his name is Cam!" Maya exclaimed. Zig was a little bit unsure about that, but he brushed it off.

"Come on we have to get to French before we're late!" Zig grabbed Maya's hand and ran off. As they reached the classroom, the bell had already rang. As they were in front of the door, everyone turned to look at them.

"Ms. Matlin and Mr. Novak, I assume?" Madam Jean-aux asked. Maya and Zig nodded.

"You are late, and on the first day of school!" The woman exclaimed.

"We're sorry, we lost track of time." Zig apologized.

"Very well, Ms. Matlin, you can sit next to Mr. Saunders in the back, and Mr. Novak, you can sit next to Mr. Milligan." Madam pointed to the two empty seats.

Maya sat down next to Cam. "Hey, we meet again!" Cam exclaims.

"Yep, so I'll quiz you first. Repeat this in English. Enchante de faire votre connaissance."

Cam had to think, "Pleased to meet you?" he asked.

"Correct!"

While they were practicing, Zig was working with Tristan Milligan.

"So your name is Tristan?" He asked.

"Yeah, isn't yours Zigmund?" Tristan asked.

"Yes it is, call me Zig." He sighed.

"Ok…"

Zig was bored the whole time and just wanted to talk to his girlfriend. After French, Maya and Cam walked out of the classroom laughing. Zig walked over with Tristan walking behind them. "Hey Tristan!" Maya exclaimed, remember the boy from 8th grade.

"Hey Maya." Tristan smiled.

"Okay so Zig, this is Cam. Cam, this is Zig! Zig is my boyfriend!" Maya explained. Cam took out his hand. Zig shook it. Cam looked at Maya, then the clock, then he had a nervous look.

"I have to get to hockey practice! Sorry guys. Bye!" Cam ran off.

"Well that was awkward." Tristan laughed.

"Lets just get to class." Maya rolled her eyes.

For the next few days, Maya and Cam hung out a lot, and Zig and Maya were growing apart.

"Maya, there's a party at Tristan's house tonight.. Want to go?" Zig asked.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling very good. I may have the flu." Maya lied.

"Oh okay." Zig walked away. Later that day after school, Maya got excited. She picked up the phone and called Cam. "Hey Cam!" On the other line…

"Hey Maya!" Cam answered as he left his kitchen. "What's up?"

"Well, I want to surprise Zig at Owen's party." Maya said.

"Owen, as in Tristan's brother?" Cam asked confused.

"Yeah! Do you want to come?"

"Sure!"

At the party before they got there, Zig was waiting for someone. "Hey Zig!" A flirty girl came up to him.

"Hey Sadie." Zig smiled. "Want to dance?"

"Oh Zig I would love to!" Sadie nearly pulled his arm out of his socket as she moved him to the dance floor. As they were dancing, Sadie out of nowhere kissed him.

As Maya and Cam walked in the door, they both saw Zig kissing Sadie at the same time. Maya's face showed shock and hurt, when Cam's showed anger and disappointment.

Zig finally pulled her away and looked around, eyes finding Maya, surprisingly. "Maya, I am so sorry, she kissed me!" Zig exclaimed, trying to explain. Maya was too busy standing there to hear him. Cam walked right up to Zig, pushed Sadie away, and punched Zig right in the nose!

"Cam! What the hell was that for?" Zig asked, holding his nose. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Sure it wasn't, Zig." Cam sneered. The party had stopped as soon as Cam punched Zig, so it was quiet. Literally, crickets could be heard. Maya was still staring at the floor and not moving, she was broken.

"Maya, are you okay?" Cam asked, a little bit worried. No answer. "Maya?"

"WHAT!" Maya screamed suddenly, startling everybody. "I'M COMPLETELY FINE! WHAT? NOT USED TO USELESS MAYA YELLING, BECAUSE SHE ACTS SO COMPLETELY HAPPY ALL THE TIME?" Maya had tears in her eyes at this point.

"I HAVE FEELINGS, I MAY NOT SHOW IT, BUT I DO!" Maya leaves, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
